


swimming through apologies

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [26]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e09 The Crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Three times Harold apologizes to John
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	swimming through apologies

“I’m sorry,” Harold murmured, curling protectively around John, hugging him to his chest, unmindful of the blood as he soothed John. Harold tried to smile to reassure, but nothing could fix this. Carter was dead.

*****

“John, please wake up,” Harold begged. “I need you. I can’t be strong without you. I’m sorry. I tried. I thought I could. Please wake up.” Harold watched smiling tremulously as John’s eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

*****

“John, this was always _our_ endgame. I’m sorry, but you knew this." Harold's smile was brilliant as he spoke, slipping the ring on John’s finger and kissing him.


End file.
